bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Orange
Orange adalah single pertama Lil'B yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup ke limabelas Anime Bleach. Dimulai dari Episode 168 sampai Episode 179. Daftar Lagu *1. Orenji (オレンジ, Orange) *2. Lil luv *3. Orange (kira kira House Mix) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Mijikai yoru ni mayoikonda me-ru Heya to kodoku terasu mabushii gamen Onaji toki onaji kimochi no ureshi setsunasa Ima kono kyori jikan sae mo tobikoete Naki.warai.suki kimi no kokoro wa ima donna enogu no iro shiteru no? Naki.warai.suki egao hajikeru futari wa Taiyou mitai kira kira na orenji Futari deatta koto ima wa tooi kako Nigitta sono te no nukumori ni nareta koro Kuuki ni tatoe hajimeta koto de mi idaseta kanjou shinji aeru kokoro Ima kimi ga egaita yume no ue Soko wa hateshinaku hiroku mayoi sou de Kimi ga inai to naki dashi sou na watashi, mouko no te hanashi taku nakute... Sabishisa no itazura sunao ni nare nakute Kizutsuke kizutsuite mata asa naki asa Surechigau mainichi wa gurenai youni Tsugi aetara gyutto kono te wo nigitte Naki.warai.suki kimi no kokoro wa ima donna enogu no iro shiteru no? Naki.warai.suki yuuhi ni toke chai sou Namida made yurari yura orenji Terewarai, niramiai, soshite mata warai ai Ippun ichi byou mo hanashi takunai kurai datta koi wa... Tadori tsuita ima, ai to yoberu 'eien' saishuu chiten Harewataru sora ni kakaru niji Mata yozora ni kagayaku ano hoshi mitaku Kimi no hitomi ni utsuru orenji iyo no keshiki soko ni watashi ga ite hoshii... Koishisa shitto fuan no uzu ni makare Mata hitori kiri no ma ni kokoro ga hotsureta mitai Ookina ana ga hiraku mae ni kimi no ai de sotto tsutsunde Koborenai youni hari to ito de nui tsukete hoshii Naki.warai.suki kimi no kokoro wa ima donna enogu no iro shiteru no? Naki.warai.suki ai ga afuretara Nake chau gurai jin wari na orenji Marude hito wa tokei no furiko mitai Itsumo ikisugi nakya modorenai nando naite mo Koi wa hitori ai wa futari de sodateru mono Mege zuni futari no toki wo kizamou Naki.warai.suki futari no mirai wa Nee donna enogu no iro ni naru kana? Naki.warai.suki nan juu nen saki demo Negau no wa amazuppai orenji Ato nando (donna yume wo mite) asa ga kite mo Te wo tsunai de (subete wo tsutsunde) ite ne Nakijakutte (tonari ni iru watashi) warai korogete Yappari kimi to zutto orenji |-| Terjemahan Inggris= My email gets lost in the short night The bright screen illuminates the room and my loneliness The happiness and heartache of the moments and feelings we shared Can leap across this distance and even time now Crying, laughing, I love you; what colour is your heart painted in now? Crying, laughing, I love you; the smiles bursting out of us Are like the sun, a bright orange The time when we met is now in the distant past When I became used to the warmth of your hand in mine It became like the air I breathed, feelings found, trust in our hearts The dreams you’ve painted now Are so great, so limitless that I could get lost in them If you’re not with me I feel like crying, I never want to let go of your hand again... Loneliness plays tricks on me, I can’t tell you how I feel I hurt you and you hurt me and morning comes again, a tearful morning Next time we meet, hold my hand tight So that these days of misunderstandings don’t tear us apart Crying, laughing, I love you; what colour is your heart painted in now? Crying, laughing, I love you; I feel like I’m melting into the sunset Even my tears are shimmering in orange Embarrassed smiles, glaring at each other, and then smiling again So in love that we didn’t want to be apart for a minute, for a second... And now we’ve arrived at our final destination, something we can call love “forever” A rainbow appears in the clear sky I want to be in that orange scenery that your eyes see Like the stars that shine once again in the night sky... Caught in a vortex of longing, jealousy and anxiety This time alone seems to have frayed my heart even further Wrap me up in your love before it turns into a big hole I want you to sew it back up with a needle and thread before everything spills out Crying, laughing, I love you; what colour is your heart painted in now? Crying, laughing, I love you; when my love spills out It’s an orange so poignant it makes me cry People are like the pendulum of a clock If we go too far we can’t come back, no matter how many times we cry One person can make lust grow, but love takes two Let’s carve out time together against the odds Crying, laughing, I love you; what colour Will our future be painted in? Crying, laughing, I love you; even decades later All I wish for is a bittersweet orange No matter (what dreams we have) how many mornings come Hold my hand (envelop me totally) Crying your heart out (with me by your side), rolling around laughing We’ll be orange together forever Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending